The invention relates to hinges in general, and more particularly to improvements in hinges which can be used in serving carts or tea carts. The invention also relates to devices, such as serving carts, which embody the improved hinge.
A serving cart which is used by hostesses on aircraft is normally provided with at least one door which is mounted on a so-called piano hinge (also called continuous hinge). An advantage of a piano hinge is that it permits a pivoting of the door through an angle of 270.degree., namely, between a closed or sealing position in front of the opening at one end of the housing of the cart and a second position adjacent the outer side of one sidewall of the housing. This ensures that the pivotable door takes up little room in fully open position, i.e., that it does not contribute significantly to the width of the cart and does not affect its ability to advance along the narrow aisle in an aircraft, train, bus or other conveyance for large numbers of passengers. Another advantage of a piano hinge is that it prevents the pivotable door from sagging and/or becoming twisted as well as that it permits pivoting of the door with a minimum of effort. However, a piano hinge also exhibits certain drawbacks, particularly as concerns its useful life. Thus, and since the hinge is adjacent the outer side of the sidewall which supports the pivotable door, it is likely to be struck by a chair which is adjacent the aisle, by a piece of luggage which protrudes into the aisle, by an oncoming cart or by the luggage carried by a passenger who attempts to move past the cart. Therefore, such conventional hinges must be repaired or replaced at frequent intervals.